


Learning to Breathe

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: rikkachloechan requested "Learning to Breathe"





	Learning to Breathe

She'd never get used to kissing Sherlock, and being kissed by him. Not if she lived to be a hundred - a thousand - a million - years. Never. The way their lips clung together. The way his tongue felt gliding against hers. The way her heart seemed to want to pound its way out of her chest. The occasional clack of teeth when they both met too eagerly. The way he sucked and nibbled on her lower lip. The dark smoulder in his gaze just before the actual moment. The feel of his body against hers during the more intense kisses, or even just the way her hands felt enclosed by his during brief good-bye and hello kisses.

One of these days she'd learn to breathe again while they were kissing…that was the lie she told herself when she felt overwhelmed by knowing what it was like kissing Sherlock Holmes.

If only she knew he felt exactly the same way whenever he kissed her, Molly Hooper would probably forget to breathe for the rest of her life.


End file.
